C'est pour eux que je me bats
by Saluzozette
Summary: J'avais promis à Molly de la prévenir en cas de retard. J'ai mentis. J'avais promis à Fabian de l'étriper s'il mourrait. J'ai mentis. J'avais promis à Dumbledor de ne pas jouer au héros. J'ai mentis. Les autres n'arrêterons pas de tomber grâce à nous. Pourtant j'avais vraiment envie de les tenir ces promesses...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer : Rien n'est à moi hormis peut-être les caractère de Fabian et Gidéon ( et encore ).**

**Note : Les Prewett sont mes personnages préférés après Charlie et Bill et il y a bien trop peu de fix sur eux donc je contribu. J'espère que ça va vous plaire, moi j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisire à l'écrire :)**

* * *

_« Molly ?..._

_- Oui ?_

_- J'ai faim..._ »

Ma sœur me jette un regard furibond par-dessus son épaule. Regard auquel je réponds par un pauvre sourire que je veux taquin, sans y parvenir.

« _Tant pis pour toi. Tu vas attendre_, réplique-t-elle d'un ton sec. _On ne mange pas tant que Fabian et Arthur ne sont pas revenus._

_- Mais les gamins ont déjà mangés eux ! C'est pas juste !_ Gémis-je.

_- Mais enfin t'as quel âge Gid' ? Ce ne sont que des enfants ! Toi t'as déjà tes 30 ans bien sonnés alors conduit toi un peu en adulte !_ »

Je lui adresse un sourire tordu par la peur.

« _Quand j'angoisse, il faut que je mange. _

_- Et bien angoisse donc ! Toi et moi, on ne dîne pas tant qu'on ne sait pas où sont Arthur et Fabian._ »

La fin de sa phrase se termine sur une note aiguë et je vois son dos se voûter. Doucement, je me lève de ma chaise et m'approche d'elle. Mon frère et mon beau-frère auraient dut rentrer depuis une bonne demi-heure au moins. Et en temps de guerre, on imagine très vite le pire. Moi aussi je suis inquiet. Terriblement inquiet.

Mais quand je vois le visage de ma sœur, figé par l'angoisse, je suis incapable de lui imposer ma propre peur. Moi je crains pour mon frère. Un peu pour son mari aussi mais surtout pour mon frère je l'avoue. Mais pas elle. Elle qui malgré son statut de petite sœur s'est toujours occupée de nous en prenant le rôle d'une aînée. Elle qui a récemment vu une amie devenir folle sous les coups des doloris. Elle qui a aujourd'hui six enfants à nourrir, bientôt sept. Elle donc, craint pour toute une famille. Non seulement pour notre frère mais aussi pour son mari et ses mômes. Que deviendraient-ils les gosses si leur père mourait ?

Sans exprimer ma propre angoisse, je passe mon bras autour de ses épaules et la sert contre moi. Ainsi, son dos contre mon torse et ses mains sur son ventre qui commence vraiment à devenir énorme, ma sœur fixe la plaine.

« _Ne t'inquiète pas Molly. Ils vont bientôt arriver._

_- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?_ Me demande-t-elle d'une voix rauque.

_- Molly..._

_- Si ça se trouve, les mangemorts leur ont tendus une embuscade et ils sont en train de se battre, sans qu'on n'en sache rien._ »

Elle n'a pas le droit de parler comme ça. Pas elle. Je ne veux pas la voir comme ça. Je veux retrouver la Molly de Poudlard. Celle qui nous aidait à faire des bêtises et même des fois, les organisait. Molly l'insouciante, Molly l'optimiste. Celle qui est là, sous mes yeux, n'est pas la petite sœur qui pensait qu'on pouvait toujours s'en sortir, quelle que soit la situation.

« _Arrête..._ suppliais-je à voix basse.

_- Si ça se trouve, ils sont blessés, morts, ou même torturés ! »_

Mon cœur manque un battement. Si Molly a dit « torturés » en dernier, c'est parce que quand on voit l'état dans lequel sont Franck et Alice Longdubat, on se dit que finalement, la mort est peut-être préférable aux doloris.

Je ne supporte pas d'entendre Molly parler comme ça. Pourtant, sans rien dire, je la tourne face à moi et la sert plus fort. Nous restons un long moment silencieux avant que, sans aucuns signes précurseurs, ma sœur n'éclate en sanglot. Est-ce les battements désordonnés de mon cœur qui l'ont fait craquer ? Je ne sais pas. Ce que je sais par contre, c'est que l'image de mon frère et d'Arthur torturés à mort s'est imprimée devant mes yeux et m'apparaît maintenant comme la seule explication possible à leur absence.

Petit à petit, Molly se calme puis reprend la parole, d'une voix chevrotante :

_« Gid'... Promet moi que tu ne me laisseras jamais sans nouvelles comme ça..._ »

Je pince les lèvres sans répondre. Au fond d'elle-même, elle sait bien que je ne peux pas lui faire cette promesse. Car je ne pourrais sans doute jamais la tenir, même si j'espère de tout mon cœur le contraire. Seulement, la guerre s'amuse à supprimer tous les espoirs, même les plus ténus. Quand des gens ont plus d'une demi-heure de retard, ça devient une demi-heure pendant laquelle une famille ne respire plus, une demi-heure pendant laquelle les cœurs ne battent plus. Pourtant, cet espoir, je veux le lui donner, le leur donner, à elle et ses enfants. Je veux qu'elle puisse vivre avec eux sans avoir peur de les perdre à chaque instant. C'est en grande partie pour ça que je suis entré dans l'Ordre. Alors, dans un souffle, conscient de mon mensonge et conscient qu'elle sait que je mens, je lui promets.

Nous restons un long moment silencieux à regarder la plaine sans que le moindre mouvement ne nous révèle la présence de notre frère ou d'Arthur quand soudain, une petite voix de gamin retentit dans notre dos :

« _Maman ?... »_

À ce doux appel, nous nous retournons et regardons Charlie qui, du haut de ses huit ans, nous observe avec circonspection. Rapidement, Molly essuie ses dernières traces de larmes mais mon neveu n'est pas bête. Je sais qu'il les a vus. Ma sœur me laisse ensuite pour s'approcher de son fils et le prendre dans ses bras.

« _Qu'est ce qu'il se passe mon chéri ? Tu n'arrives pas à dormir ?_ »

Tout en s'agrippant a sa mère, Charlie me regarde, scrutateur. Puis, il se frotte le nez et parle à ma sœur, sans me quitter des yeux.

« _Ils sont où papa et tonton Fabian ?_ »

Il n'est pas con ce gosse. Il sait très bien que sa mère va mentir et qu'elle ment bien. Par contre, il sait que moi, je n'y arrive pas. Que je n'aime pas ça. Que je ne sais pas mentir. Et il le voit bien Charlie, que je crève d'inquiétude. Ça se lit sur mon visage.

_« Ils vont arriver mon cœur, ne t'en fait pas_, répond sa mère_. Ils sont juste un peu en retard._ »

Il n'a pas l'air convaincu du tout le p'tit gras. Mais il ne dit rien et se contente de poser la tête sur l'épaule de sa mère, sans cesser de me fixer.

_« On va aller dormir maintenant mon chéri. Tu fais un bisou à tonton Gid' ?_ »

De nouveau, Charlie hoche la tête et tend ses bras vers moi. Sa mère me le passe et je l'intercepte, tournant sur moi-même, dans une vaine tentative pour chasser mon angoisse et lui faire croire que tout va bien. Ça échoue sur tous les plans puisque mon angoisse est toujours là, bien ancrée dans ma poitrine et que dès qu'il est de nouveau dos à sa mère, il colle sa bouche contre mon oreille et murmure à toute vitesse :

« _Tu viens me voir quand ils sont arrivés. Tu me promets !_ »

Apparemment je n'ai pas le choix car Molly a déjà récupérée son fils et se dirige vers les escaliers. Le gamin m'adresse un dernier regard plein de sous-entendus. Si je ne le fais pas, il ne me le pardonnera jamais.

Quand ils ont disparus dans les escaliers, je me rassois doucement à la table et pose ma tête sur mes bras. L'inquiétude m'enveloppe à présent en entier. Qu'est ce qu'ils foutent ? Arthur ne fait même pas partit de l'Ordre ! Peut-être, mais sa présence seule aux côtés de Fabian le désigne comme un ennemis aux yeux des mangemorts.

J'ai beau m'inquiéter pour Fabian, je ne doute pas de sa capacité à se défendre. Mon frère sait se battre. Après tout, nous ne sommes pas considérés comme deux des plus grands sorciers de notre époque pour rien. Par contre, le cas d'Arthur est beaucoup plus préoccupant. Mon beau-frère n'a jamais été doué en duels. Il déteste les combats. Il se battrait bien sûr, mais sans grands espoirs et avec dégoût. Fabian, comme l'idiot valeureux qu'il est, serait bien capable de mourir pour le protéger et dans ce cas, Arthur, comme l'imbécile courageux qu'il est, s'acharnerait jusqu'à la fin sur les assassins de son beau-frère.

En songeant à la possibilité qu'ils soient peut-être déjà morts tous les deux, je pousse un misérable gémissement digne d'un gamin de quatre ans. Heureusement que les mômes dorment et que Molly est en haut. Je ne supporte pas de pleurer devant d'autres personnes. Mais là, je suis tout seul. Alors lentement, une goutte, puis deux, puis toute une fontaine, viennent déborder de mes yeux et couler comme des traîtresses sur mes joues. Qu'est ce qu'ils peuvent bien foutre ?

Je reste bien une dizaine de minutes immobiles quand un craquement sonore retentit dans la cour. Je réagis au quart de tour et sort en courant de la cuisine, baguette à la main. On ne sait jamais.

Je déboule dans le jardin en courant et me précipite vers les deux silhouettes qui se redressent lentement. Sans un mot, le visage fermé, je pointe ma baguette sur mon frère, qui, essoufflé, aide Arthur à remettre debout.

_« Qu'est ce qui est rose et qui se balance de liane en liane ? _Demandais-je d'une voix rauque.

_- Un chewing-gum collé aux fesses de Tarzan._ »

Dans un grognement soulagé, j'abaisse ma baguette et me précipite dans les bras de Fabian qui me sert contre lui avec un rire nerveux. Cette blague typiquement moldue ne peut pas être connue des mangemorts. C'est impossible. Et même si on la lui avait arrachée de force, ils n'arriveraient jamais à prononcer le mot « chewing-gum ». Alors je suis rassuré. C'est bien Fabian. J'enlace ensuite Arthur avec force, heureux de le voir entier.

«_Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? _

_- On a été suivit en sortant du ministère_, me répond mon beau-frère en perdant le sourire. _Ils étaient trois et on ne savait pas quoi faire._

_- Alors on les a entraînés vers un coin isolé et on s'est battu_, continue Fabian. _On ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de les guider jusqu'ici. J'ai dis à Arthur de transplaner pour vous prévenir mais il n'a pas voulu._

_- Il était hors de question que je te laisse seul avec trois mangemorts._ » réplique vivement le concerné.

Je souris, reconnaissant à Arthur de ne pas avoir obéit à l'ordre de mon frère. Il ne serait sans doute pas revenu vivant autrement. Ou plutôt, il ne serait pas revenu tout court. Il a beau être fort, trois mangemorts, ça fait trop.

_« Bref_, reprend Fabian. _Il nous a fallu un peu de temps pour nous en débarrasser mais nous voilà !_

_- Fabian Prewett et Arthur Weasley !_ »

Avec un grand sourire, mon frère se tourne vers notre jeune sœur qui accoure vers nous. Si j'étais lui, je ne sourirais pas tant. Quand elle ajoute notre nom de famille à notre prénom, ce n'est jamais bon signe, il devrait le savoir. Arthur, lui, l'a bien comprit car il rentre soudainement la tête dans les épaules.

Molly se dirige d'abord sur notre frère et lui donne un violent coup de poing dans l'épaule.

_« Hey ! Mais arrête ! J'ai rien fait !_ S'écrit-il en bondissant en arrière.

_- Vous n'êtes que des idiots !_ Réplique-t-elle, folle de rage_. Nous laisser comme ça, sans nouvelles, pendant trois quarts d'heure ! Vous ne vous rendez pas compte !_

_- On avait des mangemorts aux miches !_ » Se défend Fabian.

Aussitôt, ce n'est plus de la rage que l'on voit sur le visage de Molly, mais de la profonde terreur.

« _Des mangemorts! Mon dieu, vous n'avez rien ?_

_- Non ça va, ne t'inquiète pas mon cœur, la rassure son mari. Nous ne somme..._ »

Il n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase, car ma sœur s'est jetée sur lui et l'embrasse avec passion. Je souris, attendris et me tourne vers mon frère qui marmonne à mi-voix :

« _Ouai, moi j'ai les coups, et lui les bisous. J'dis qu'il y'a de la discrimination dans l'air._ »

Je lui tapote l'épaule en signe de soutien et sourit à Arthur, encore tout étourdis. Molly, elle, prend la main de Fabian et le traîne vers la maison.

_« Venez ! On va manger ! Après je vous ferez du thé._ »

Je constate que mon frère sourit, comme moi, comme Arthur, comme Molly. Pas de morts à déclarer ce soir. Nous avons une nuit de répit relatif avant de replonger dans l'angoisse de la guerre.


	2. Chapter 2

À peine avons-nous finit de dîner que mon frère me prend à part.

« _Gid', il faut poser des protections autour de la maison. Maintenant. Avant que les mangemorts ne débarquent en masse. Connaissant Arthur et Molly, ils refuseront sans doute de prendre plus de mesures que nécessaire, sous prétexte qu'ils ne font pas partis de l'Ordre et qu'ils sont des sangs-purs. Mais à présent, Arthur a été vu avec moi. Alors avec ou sans leurs consentements, il faut installer ces protections._

_- T'as raison. Mais on ne peut pas le faire sans les prévenir. C'est leur maison tout de même. Si on le fait sans qu'ils le sachent ils ne pourront même plus entrer._ »

En silence, Fabian hoche la tête et nous retournons dans le salon pour nous planter fermement devant notre sœur et son mari. De but-en-blanc, mon frère leur expose la situation.

« _Je ne vois pas pourquoi on devrait augmenter nos protections !_ Objecte Molly qui visiblement, est totalement contre cette idée. _Nous n'avons pas de sang moldu dans les veines et nous ne faisons pas partis de l'Ordre ! Je ne dis pas que nous ne risquons rien, mais en tout cas, pas plus que les autres. Il n'y a pas de raison pour que nous soyons mieux protégés sous prétexte que vous vivez ici, avec nous._

_- Si justement _! Répliquais-je. _Peut-être que vous ne faites pas partit de l'Ordre, mais nous oui. Et notre seule présence vous met déjà en danger !_

_- En plus, Arthur a levé sa baguette contre des mangemorts et a été vu avec moi_, continue mon frère. _Vous-Savez-Qui sait maintenant que vous avez des filiations avec l'Ordre. Et ça lui suffit tout à fait pour qu'il s'en prenne à vous, croyez moi._

_- Oui, mais il ne sait pas où nous habitons_, oppose faiblement Arthur qui commence à fléchir.

_- Ça ne l'a pas empêché de s'en prendre aux Longdubats_, répliquais-je durement. _Si vous ne le faites pas pour vous, faites-le au moins pour les gosses. _»

En silence, Molly et Arthur lèvent la tête pour regarder le plafond, comme si à travers le bois, ils pouvaient voir les visages endormis de chacun de leurs enfants. Puis, ils se regardent l'un l'autre et se consultent des yeux. Enfin, notre sœur hoche doucement la tête dans notre direction.

« _C'est d'accord. Posez vos protections les garçons... On vous laisse faire._ »

La tête basse, Molly entre dans la cuisine, bientôt rejoint par Arthur qui nous lance un regard désolé au passage.

Ces deux-là ne supportent pas d'être différents ou mieux lotis que tout le monde sans raisons. Le sentiment d'être mieux protéger que les autres, juste parce qu'ils sont notre famille doit donc leur sembler affreusement injuste. Je peux le comprendre. Mais ils n'ont pas le choix.

Fabian et moi mettons bien dix minutes à poser les protections les plus puissantes que nous pouvons, mais nous ne rentrons pas tout de suite. Nous restons un moment silencieux en regardant les étoiles scintiller dans le noir du ciel, savourant simplement le fait d'être en vie. C'est assez rare de pouvoir le faire en ce moment.

Toute l'angoisse que j'avais accumulée depuis le début de la soirée semble maintenant s'envoler en fumée à chaque fois que la brise fraîche du soir vient souffler sur mon visage. Bientôt, je remarque qu'une lumière est allumée dans la maison. Celle de la chambre de Bill et Charlie. Je me rappelle alors la promesse que j'ai faite au gamin et m'apprête à aller la tenir quand la voix de mon frère résonne soudain :

« _Je me suis aperçus de quelque chose Gid'._ »

Je m'immobilise, à ses côtés, face à la maison, et attend qu'il finisse sa phrase. Mais Fabian ne me regarde pas et reste silencieux en fixant le ciel.

« _Quoi ? _Demandais-je pour l'encourager.

_- Je me suis aperçus que je me bats bien moins bien quand tu n'es pas avec moi._

_- Qu'est-ce que tu..._ Commençais-je sans comprendre.

_- Quand on se bat côte à côte, tout va bien_, me coupe-t-il. _Je veux dire... Je n'ai pas peur, je m'amuse presque. Mais là, quand j'étais avec Arthur, j'enchaînais erreurs sur erreurs. J'avais toujours l'impression qu'il allait se faire tuer. J'étais terrifié. Pour lui. Je me voyais très mal retrouver Molly en lui annonçant que son mari était mort. Mais avec toi, je n'ai pas peur de tout ça. Je n'ai pas peur pour toi parce que je sais que tu sais te battre. Que tu n'as pas besoin de moi. Alors __de mon côté, je ne me préoccupe que de moi. Et je me bats bien mieux. »_

Étonné par ce monologue, je n'arrive pas à répondre. C'est peut-être vrai après tout. On se bat mieux quand on n'a pas à se préoccuper de ses alliés. Mais pour ça, il faut avoir une confiance absolue en eux. Sinon ça ne marche pas.

Touché mais incapable de trouver mes mots, je me contente de lui serrer l'épaule, m'efforçant de transmettre par ce geste tout l'amour que je lui porte. Il doit le sentir car il sourit. Je n'ai jamais été vraiment doué pour montrer mes émotions. Même envers lui. Mon jumeau. Mais il me connaît. Il le sait. Il n'a pas besoin de preuves pour savoir que je l'aime.

Je le laisse ensuite et retourne dans la maison. Doucement, en prenant garde à ne pas attirer l'attention d'Arthur et Molly qui sont encore dans la cuisine, je grimpe les deux étages qui me séparent de la chambre des aînés. Silencieusement, je passe devant celle de Fred et George et ouvre la porte des plus grands avec précautions.

Ils sont tous les deux éveillés, assis sur le lit de Bill. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire mais quand je passe la tête dans l'entrebâillement, ils me regardent tous deux d'un air inquiet. Un sourire naît alors sur mon visage.

« _Ça va les garçons_, commençais-je à mi-voix. _Votre père et Fabian sont arrivés._ »

Bill bascule en arrière et s'effondre sur l'oreiller dans un grognement étouffé tandis que Charlie se précipite vers moi et me sert dans ses bras. Souriant, je le prends dans les miens et vais m'asseoir sur le lit à côté de son frère.

Avec Charlie sur les genoux et Bill qui se sert contre mon dos, je me sens bien. C'est comme ça que je suis le mieux. Avec ma famille autour de moi. Je me sens complet. S'il en manque un seul, je suis perdu. Et inutile. Et ce depuis que je suis gosse.

« _Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?_ Demande Bill. _Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils sont arrivés en retards ?_ »

Puis-je vraiment lui répondre ? Je ne me sens pas le droit de lui raconter la guerre. Il est bien trop jeune pour savoir.

« _Ne te préoccupe pas de ça Bill. Ils n'ont rien c'est le principal. _»

Il ne répond pas mais je suis persuadé qu'il trouve ça injuste. Qu'il pense qu'il a le droit de savoir. Mais non. Justement, il a tous les droits, sauf celui-là. Et encore moins celui de comprendre. Les enfants devraient avoir pour seul but jusqu'à leur majorité d'être heureux et de faire un maximum de bêtises possibles. Rien de plus. Je détourne donc la conversation.

« _Tu es content de rentrer à Poudlard ?_ »

Bill a reçu sa lettre d'admission la semaine dernière. Ça a déclenché une ribambelle de cris dans la maison. De joie pour Molly et Arthur, d'excitation pour lui et de chagrin pour Charlie. Sans compter les cris inutiles de Percy, Ron et les jumeaux. Pour moi, ça a surtout été de la fierté. Mon neveu entre à l'école de sorcellerie dans moins d'un mois. Fabian s'est juste moqué, mais je suis sûr qu'il ressent la même chose. Bill n'est pas n'importe qui pour nous deux. C'est notre premier neveu. Le premier bébé que l'on a pu câliner, faire rire, gronder, taquiner, consoler. Le premier d'une longue série certes, mais le premier tout de même.

« _Ah ouai je suis trop content ! Mais tu crois que je vais aller dans quelle maison ? Et ça se passe comment la répartition ?_

_- Je n'en ai aucune idée. Désolé. Ça a dut changer depuis que nous sommes sortis de Poudlard._ »

En fait, non, je ne pense pas, mais d'un commun accord, Molly, Arthur, Fab' et moi avons décidé de ne pas l'expliquer à Bill. S'il y a bien quelque chose de merveilleux quand on arrive pour la première fois à Poudlard, c'est de découvrir le Choixpeau. D'ailleurs, nous avons décidé que dans notre première lettre qui nous lui enverrons, nous lui ordonnerons de ne pas le dire à Charlie. Et ainsi de suite. Jusqu'au petit dernier qui devrait naître bientôt.

« _Ben moi je suis pas content que tu partes_, marmonne Charlie d'une petite voix.

_- Moi aussi je suis triste de te laisser_, tente de le consoler Bill. _J'aimerais bien que tu viennes avec moi. Mais il faut encore attendre deux ans. Et quand on sera tous les deux là-bas, on fera pleins de truc tu verras ! Je t'apprendrais tous les sortilèges que je connaîtrais, on jouera au Quidditch, on enquiquinera les profs et tout ça ! _»

Devant toutes ses perspectives, le moral de Charlie semble remonter en flèche et je ne peux me retenir de rire. Bill m'envoie un sourire mutin et me demande à mi-voix :

« _Tu ne le dira pas à papa et maman hein ? Tu promets ?_

_- Je te jure sur la tête de Merlin que je ne leur dirais rien. Je serais une tombe. Mais si je peux me permettre un petit conseil... Quand j'étais à Poudlard, il y avait un fantôme dans les toilettes des filles du deuxième étage, qui n'arrêtait pas de pleurer tout le temps. Si vous arrivez à vous en faire une amie, elle voudra sans doute bien espionner les professeurs et le concierge la nuit. Et vous vous pourrez faire ce que vous voudrez. Mais il faudra vraiment être très gentil avec elle parce que c'est vraiment une pleurnicharde !_

_- Ce serait trop cool ! Merci tonton Gid' !_ »

Tout sourire, les deux gamins commence à s'imaginer comment pourrait bien être Poudlard. Je ne me prête pas à la conversation, prétendant que ça doit avoir trop changer depuis que j'en suis partit. En vérité, ça m'amuse de constater à quel point ils sont loin de s'imaginer ce qu'il va leur arriver bientôt.

« _Je suis quand même un peu triste, _soupire soudain Bill.

_- Pourquoi donc ?_

_- Le bébé va naître pendant que je ne serais pas là..._

_- Ne t'en fais pas. Pour les cas exceptionnels, le professeur Dumbledor laisse les élèves utiliser sa cheminée pour rentrer chez eux un week-end. Et je pense qu'une naissance fait partit de ces cas exceptionnels._

_- C'est vrai ? Tu crois que je pourrais venir le voir ?_

_- Le ? Comment tu sais que ce sera un garçon ?_

_- Parce que maman n'arrive qu'à faire des garçons. Elle ne sait faire que ça._ »

Je souris largement à mes neveux, riant doucement de sa remarque. Je sais que depuis toute jeune, depuis l'école pour être précis, Molly ne rêve que d'une chose : avoir une fille. Jusqu'ici elle n'a pas trop réussit. Ça ne veut pas dire qu'elle n'aime pas ses garçons ! Elle les adore ! Mais avoir une fille, pour elle ce serait vraiment merveilleux. Ça la comblerait.

Je m'aperçois soudain que Charlie s'est endormi dans mes bras. Doucement, pour ne pas le réveiller, je le repose dans son lit et le recouvre de sa couverture. Je me retourne ensuite vers Bill, qui baille a s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

« _Aller futur grand sorcier. Il est l'heure de se coucher. Même Merlin ne se couche pas si tard._

_- N'importe quoi..._ » marmonne-t-il dans son oreiller.

En souriant, j'éteins la lumière et sort de la chambre.

« _Bonne nuit les garçons._ »

Je referme la porte et m'apprête à redescendre dans le salon quand je croise Molly, Arthur et Fabian dans les escaliers.

« _Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ?_ Me demande ma sœur. _On ne t'a pas vu depuis une bonne heure_. »

Puis-je lui avouer que je racontais des bêtises à ses fils à cette heure ? Naaan...

« _Je lisais. J'avais besoin de me détendre un peu. Vous allez vous coucher ?_

_- Affirmatif_, répond mon frère. _Je suis crevé._

_- Moi aussi_, renchérit Arthur.

_- Oui, mais je ne suis pas sûr que tu te reposes tout de suite toi,_ lui fais-je remarquer avec un regard entendu vers ma sœur.

_- Crétin !_ S'exclame-t-elle en me frappant l'épaule.

_- Tu vois Fab' ! Tu n'es pas le seul à te prendre des coups ! C'est toi qui a raison ! Y'as de la discrimination ! _»

J'évite de justesse le poing qui m'arrive dans la figure de la part de ma sœur et m'enfuis en riant vers ma chambre. Avant de refermer la porte, je cris tout de même un vague bonsoir.

« _Bonne nuit tout le monde !_

_- 'Nuit frangin_. » me répondent les voix simultanées de Fabian et Molly.


	3. Chapter 3

« _Debout Gid' ! Mais c'est pas croyable ça ! T'as rien foutus hier et c'est moi qui doit te tirer du lit ! Debout je te dis !_

_- Mais !..._ Gémis-je pitoyablement_. Laisse-moi dormir..._

_- Nan ! Y'a Dumbledor qui veut te voir. Alors lève-toi. Tout de suite !_

_- Ça va, ça va... j'arrive..._ »

Maugréant et maudissant mon frère ainsi que Dumbledor, je m'extirpe de mon lit avec difficulté. On n'a pas idée de tirer les gens du lit à – rapide coup d'œil sur ma montre – huit heures du matin ! Non mais vraiment !

Je mets bien dix minutes avant de réussir à mettre mon pantalon et, ayant enfilé les deux jambes dans leur trous respectifs – et dans le bon sens s'il vous plaît ! – je sors de ma chambre. Cette nuit a été incroyablement calme. La goule du grenier a bien voulu me laisser dormir jusqu'au petit matin et comme ça n'était jamais arrivé jusque là, on peu dire que c'est un véritable miracle. Habituellement, vers quatre heures, elle me fait toujours un p'tit concert de tam-tam sur les poutres. Mais cette nuit, rien. Ou alors je dormais bien trop profond pour pouvoir l'entendre.

Quand j'arrive dans la cuisine, Molly et Fabian sont assis face à Dumbledor qui leur sourit gentiment. Ma sœur est pâle comme la mort tandis que mon frère affiche un air déterminé qui n'est pas vraiment pour me rassurer. Quand il fait cette tête-là, c'est qu'il y a quelque chose de dangereux en perspective.

« _Ah, Gidéon. Enfin levé ?_ »

Dumbledor me regarde, les yeux brillants. Je lui souris et m'assoie à côté de ma sœur.

« _Bonjour professeur Dumbledor. Vous vouliez me voir ?_ »

Depuis le temps que je ne suis plus à Poudlard, je devrais réussir à ne plus l'appeler « professeur ». Mais rien n'y fait. Il m'impressionne trop. D'ailleurs, Fab' ne rate jamais une occasion de se foutre de moi à ce sujet. Mais laissons cet idiot là où il se croit drôle.

_« Je voulais vous voir plus exactement_, répond Dumbledor en insistant sur le « vous ». _J'ai une mission à vous confier._ »

Je le savais. On va encore risquer nos vies. J'ai beau faire partis de l'Ordre, je n'aime pas pour autant côtoyer la mort. Mais si cette mission peut aider pour vaincre Voldemort, alors j'en suis. La fin de la guerre est le plus important pour moi.

« _Très bien. Que faut-il... _

_- Gid' !_ »

Étonné, je me tourne vers ma sœur qui me regarde d'un air furibond. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? J'ai l'impression qu'elle va me frapper ! Elle me fait peur...

« _Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?_

_- Mais enfin ! Fab' s'est battus hier ! Il n'est pas en état d'aller en mission aujourd'hui !_

_- Hey !_ Proteste-le concerné_. Je vais très bien, merci ! Et de toute manière, je suis adulte et je suis ton grand frère. Je fais ce que je veux !_

_- Mais..._

_- Vous vous êtes battus ?_ Demande Dumbledor, une lueur d'intérêt dans les yeux. _Contre qui ? Quand ?_

_- Hier soir_, répond mon frère, un sourire narquois sur le visage dirigé vers Molly_. J'étais avec Arthur au ministère et quand on est sortis, on s'est fait suivre par trois mangemorts._

_- Qui ?_ »

Fabian prend un air embêté et se gratte la nuque, comme il le fait toujours quand il n'a pas la réponse à une question.

« _Je ne sais pas, ils étaient cagoulés._

_- En pleine ville ?_

_- Non. Pour rentrer, nous passons toujours par un chemin détourné pour éviter justement les cas comme celui-ci. Ils sont apparus quand on a transplané dans la forêt de Dean. On aurait dut retransplaner tout de suite vers le Terrier, mais quand on s'est aperçu de leur présence, on a fait semblant d'être arrivés. On a marché pendant une dizaine de minutes avant d'engager le combat._ »

Dumbledor hoche la tête et semble réfléchir. Je regarde ma sœur qui depuis quelques minutes devient de plus en plus rouge. Je sais que pour elle, nous voir partir en mission est à chaque fois une vraie torture. Mais nous connaissons et assumons les risques que nous prenons en agissant pour le compte de l'Ordre.

Soudain, un grand cri retentit à l'étage. Ron s'est réveillé. Bientôt, toute la petite tribu sera de la cuisine. Il faut vite boucler cet entretien.

Molly se lève et quitte la cuisine, non sans nous jeter un regard ou se disputent colère et inquiétude. Nous lui adressons un magnifique sourire innocent, et éclatons de rire quand elle soupire bruyamment d'exaspération. Quand nous retrouvons notre sérieux, Dumbledor sort de sa rêverie et nous adresse un sourire amusé.

« _Bon alors, c'est quoi cette mission ?_ Demandais-je.

_- Pour tout vous dire, Molly a raison de s'inquiéter. Cette mission risque d'être dangereuse._

_- Comme toutes les autres !_ » S'exclame mon frère avec enthousiasme.

Quel idiot... Il n'a absolument peur de rien. Il voit tout comme un jeu. Mais moi, je tiens à ma vie, et à la sienne. Plus réservé que Fabian et moins inventif que Molly, c'était toujours moi qui, à Poudlard, les modérait quand nous faisions des bêtises. Et cette configuration n'a pas changée.

« _Dangereuse comment ? Non mais parce que ce crétin n'a peur de rien, mais moi je m'inquiète un peu quand même._

_- Oh le trouillard !_ Rigole mon frère.

_- Ne vous moquez pas Fabian_, le sermonne Dumbledor. _Celui qui ignore la peur, ne peut être courageux._ »

Tient, ça lui a bien fermé son clapet. Il vire au cramoisie et croise les bras, boudeur. On dirait un gamin de cinq ans. C'est pitoyable. Même si j'agis exactement pareil dans certains cas...

« _Enfin bref_, reprend Dumbledor_. Il s'agit d'une mission de reconnaissance. Il s'agit de confirmer ou non le nom des mangemorts qui sont dans notre liste. Parce que je..._

_- Ce n'est que ça !_ S'exclame mon frère. _Mais on va n'en faire qu'une bouchée de votre mission ! Aïe ! Gid' ! Qu'est ce qu'il te prend ?_

_- Désolé, mon coude est partit tout seul dans tes côtes. Maintenant tais-toi et écoute._ »

Dumbledor sourit, mais je vois bien que l'insouciance de mon jumeau commence à l'agacer. Il faut que cet idiot la ferme sinon il va s'en prendre plein la figure. Je ne préfère même pas imaginer Dumbledor en colère. Et il vaut mieux pour Fabian qu'il ne le soit pas.

_« Continuez professeur._

_- Comme je disais avant que Fabian ne m'interrompe une fois de plus, il est important de savoir qui nous avons dans le camp d'en face. Les renseignements nécessaires se trouvent, d'après mes sources, au manoir Dolohov. C'est un très puissant sorcier. Il vous faut être prudent._

_- Mais à quoi cela va-t-il nous servir ?_ » Questionnais-je, étonné.

C'est vrai, pourquoi chercher à savoir qui est un mangemort ou non ? Il suffit d'attendre qu'ils soient en face de nous, on le saura tout de suite. Dumbledor perd le sourire qu'il maintenait tant bien que mal sur son visage jusqu'ici et devient subitement sérieux.

« _J'ai de bonnes raisons de penser qu'il y a un traître parmi nous._ »

Mon souffle se bloque dans ma gorge. Fabian, de son côté, change de couleur. Il a beau être idiot, lui aussi comprend le danger que ça représente. S'il y a réellement un mangemort infiltré dans nos rangs, alors c'est la raison pour laquelle nous tombons comme des mouches en ce moment. En moins de six mois, nous avons presque perdus la moitié des effectifs de l'Ordre.

« _Un traître !_ S'écrit Fabian. _C'est pour ça qu'il y a autant de morts ? Ce serait à cause de lui que Marlene, Emmeline et Benjy sont morts ?... Que Franck et Alice sont..._ »

De toute évidence, la rage l'empêche de formuler sa phrase. Mais Dumbledor hoche la tête, confirmant nos pires craintes. Je sens la colère gronder soudainement en moi. Je ne pensais pas pouvoir être aussi haineux envers quelqu'un. Le pire, c'est que je ne sais même pas envers qui je ressent toute cette rage.

_« Et pourquoi nous faites-vous confiance ?_ Demandais-je d'une voix assourdie par la colère_. On pourrait tout aussi bien être l'espion._

_- Rien que votre réaction me prouve que vous ne l'êtes pas_, me répond Dumbledor dans un sourire sérieux_. Ensuite, Arthur et Molly ne font pas partis de l'Ordre et sont des traitres-à-leur-sang pour les mangemorts. Si vous aviez été les espions, ça me chagrine de dire ça, mais ils ne seraient déjà plus en vie._

_- Très bien_, répond Fabian que la rage rend terrifiant. _On va aller au manoir Dolohov et on va vous ramener cette foutue information. On coincera le traître et on lui fera regretter d'être né. Il va regretter d'avoir tué tout le monde. Je ne le laisserais pas s'échapper._

_- Bien. Je n'en attendais pas moins de vous. Mais si je puis vous donner un conseil, restez bien ensemble. C'est quand vous êtes tous les deux que vous êtes les plus puissants. Et cette mission est dangereuse. Si vous voyez que vous ne pouvez pas la faire, ne jouez pas les héros et revenez tout de suite. Compris ?_ »

De concert, mon jumeau et moi hochons la tête et sans un mot, l'air grave, Dumbledor transplane. Dans la seconde, comme si ça avait été programmé, un grand tintamarre retentit à l'étage. Comme si un troupeau de géants était en train de piétiner la maison. Quelques minutes après, la cuisine est envahie par toute une tripotée de mini-gnomes en pyjama. C'est incroyable ce qu'une bande de gamins peut faire comme bruit !

C'est Bill et Charlie qui, en tant qu'aînés, investissent en premiers la table de la cuisine. Percy court derrière eux et trouve que les genoux de Fabian sont bien plus confortables que la chaise sur laquelle il s'assoit d'habitude. Quant aux jumeaux, Fred et George, ils braillent a tut tête une chanson dont personne ne saisit la moindre parole. Derrière eux, la mine déjà fatiguée, Molly porte Ron. Le benjamin est le seul silencieux, bien que ce soit celui qui a réveillé tout le monde.

_« Passe le moi Molly, tu vas t'effondrer sinon._ » lui proposais-je.

Reconnaissante, elle me tend le petit dernier qui commence à me tirer les cheveux.

« _Aie... Ron... Tu me fais mal..._ Tentais-je vainement sous le rire sarcastique de mon jumeau.

_- Fred ! George ! Arrêtez tout de suite !_ S'écrit Molly. _Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait au bon dieu pour avoir des enfants pareil ! Je vous jure ! Même Gid' et Fab' étaient moins embêtants que vous !_ »

Mon frère et moi nous figeons à ces mots. Il faut vraiment que Molly ai une très bonne raison pour les prononcer. Je pense que voir Voldemort faire le baise mains à Dumbledor serait moins étonnant, c'est tout dire...

« _Tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de dire ?_ Lui demande Fabian d'un ton ironique.

_- Tout à fait !_ Réplique-t-elle. _Je crois que vous avez trouvé des adversaires mes frères. Et pas des moindres !_ »

En effet, les jumeaux sont de vrai maîtres dans l'art de faire des bêtises. À l'instant, ils sont en trains de confectionner à l'aide de leurs cuillères des petites catapultes et s'apprêtent à bombarder l'assemblée à coup de céréales humides. Et le pire, c'est qu'ils visent plutôt bien pour des gamins de trois ans.

« _Ça suffit !_ Hurle tout d'un coup ma sœur. _Vous arrêtez immédiatement !_ »

De terreur, Ron se met à hurler. Les jumeaux, eux, se figent, les yeux écarquillés de peur. Percy semble se ratatiner sur place et Charlie tressaille. Le seul qui ne bronche pas, c'est Bill. L'habitude sans doute. Prenant pitié de mes neveux, je décide de mener Molly sur un terrain plus calme.

« _Bon, Fabian, il est l'heure d'y aller._

_- Tu as raison_, répond-t-il tout de suite, comprenant ou je veux en venir.

_- Déjà ?_ » Demande Molly d'une petite voix.

De rouge de colère, la voilà blanche de peur. Et ce visage pâle me rend tout de suite mon sérieux. Lentement, j'acquiesce, imité par mon jumeau. Les uns après les autres, j'embrasse les garçons comme si s'était la dernière fois. Mon frère et moi avons décidés que nous ne mourrions pas sans faire d'adieux. Alors chaque mission à des allures de dernière fois. Mais ça, seuls Molly et Bill semblent le comprendre. Les autres sont trop jeunes.

« _Ne t'inquiète pas Molly. Ça va aller_, lui chuchotais-je à l'oreille quand je la sers dans mes bras_. Et en cas de retard, je t'enverrais un patronus._ »

En silence, ma sœur hoche la tête et sert Fabian dans ses bras. Je déteste ce genre de scène. Je ne veux pas lui dire adieu. La seule idée que je pourrais ne jamais la revoir, les revoir, me glace le sang. Mais je me tais. Si je me bats, c'est pour eux. Si je suis blessé, c'est pour eux. Si je meurs, c'est pour eux. S'il faut que je meurs au combat pour leur permettre d'être heureux, alors ça me vas.

Quand ma sœur lâche mon jumeau à regret, il se poste à mes côtés. Je souris gentiment à Molly et Bill qui nous regardent d'un air inquiet. Les autres sont trop jeunes pour se rendre compte de ce qu'il se passe.

« _À ce soir !_ » S'exclame Fabian comme si nous partions simplement travailler.

Puis nous transplanons.


	4. Chapter 4

Le silence. Le silence et le froid. C'est tout ce qui nous accueil quand nous arrivons enfin à destination. Il nous a fallu transplaner plusieurs fois pour réduire la distance entre nous et notre point de chute. Et quand je dis chute, ça n'est pas au sens figuré puisque le boulet qui me sert de jumeau a trouvé le moyen de nous faire transplaner dans une mare. Une mare ! Donc à présent, nous somme à terre – ou à l'eau selon les points de vues –, avec de la flotte jusqu'au cou.

« _Fabian... Des fois je te déteste. _»

Il ne répond que par un grognement indistinct et se redresse, me trempant encore plus que je ne lui suis déjà. Mais je ne réagit pas et me contente de me lever à mon tour. Je ne vais pas rester plus longtemps que nécessaire assit dans l'eau. Déjà qu'il pleut, on ne va pas en rajouter.

_« Pourquoi tu nous a fait atterrir ici ? Tu pouvais pas faire plus attention non ?_ »

On n'a pas idée aussi d'habiter en Écosse ! Pourquoi ce fichu Dolohov est-il allé s'enterrer dans un pays encore plus humide que l'Angleterre ? Moi qui ne supporte pas l'eau autre que celle qui sort de mon pommeau de douche... Bon, j'ai quand même passé les sept plus belles années de ma vie à Poudlard, donc en Écosse mais cela ne change rien. Je n'aime pas la pluie.

_« Figure toi que je n'ai pas choisis d'arriver ici._ » Marmonne Fabian en tentant d'essorer un minimum ses vêtements.

Il est stupide ou quoi ? Il pleut ! Ses habits seront trempés de toute façon, il perd son temps.

_« Il doit y avoir un sort anti-transplanage tout autour du manoir. Je me suis heurté à une barrière magique en essayant de passer et du coup on a atterrit ici. Par pur hasard._

_- Mouai... En tout cas je te remercie pas pour l'atterrissage._

_- T'arrête jamais de te plaindre ?_ »

Marmonnant des insultes toutes plus colorées les unes que les autres à son encontre, je n'ajoute pourtant rien et regarde autour de nous. Après la mare, derrière une haute clôture en fer, un immense parc sans arbres s'étend à perte de vue. L'herbe est tellement bien tondue que je suis sûr qu'ils doivent utiliser un de ces gros véhicules moldues pour couper les champs – même s'ils sont mangemorts, je ne vois pas comment ils pourraient faire autrement –. Surtout qu'avec la pluie qui tombe, l'herbe doit pousser à volonté. La seule chose qui dépasse de cette étendue pelée, c'est le manoir Dolohov. Haute demeure qui ressemble à toutes les autres demeures écossaise : un château lugubre. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire en songeant que tous les mangemorts ont des goûts appuyé pour les lieux glauques. Ça doit aller de pair avec leurs convictions.

Reprenant un peu mon sérieux, je jette un regard à mon frère qui fixe le château avec colère. Je devine ce qu'il pense : C'est ici qu'on va savoir qui nous a trahis. Moi non plus je ne peux m'empêcher d'y songer. C'est dans cette bâtisse qu'on va comprendre par la faute de qui sont morts tous nos amis. Et s'il s'avère que s'était quelqu'un qu'on considérait comme tel, alors ce sera terrible. Autant pour lui que pour nous. Mais on ne peut pas laisser échapper cette information.

_« Bon... Si on fait un pas de plus on ne pourra plus s'échapper_, me rappelle Fabian en me regardant avec sérieux.

_- Je sais... Fab, si tu me fais le coup de mourir, je te jure que je t'étripe._

_- C'est valable pour toi aussi espèce d'idiot._ »

Sur ces paroles d'amour, nous fixons de nouveau notre regard sur notre objectif et franchissons la barrière magique. Aucuns doutes, ce frisson nous annonce qu'on ne peut plus transplaner. À présent, nous sommes enfermés dans le camp de nos ennemis. Soit nous passons discrètement et repartons sans que personne ne nous ai remarqué, soit nous combattons et réussissons à fuir à pied – au moins jusqu'ici –, soit nous mourrons. J'aime bien la première option mais grâce à mon très cher frère ce crétin, je suis à peu près sûr de ne pas y avoir droit.

Nous arrivons à franchir toutes les barrières magiques sans trop de mal et parvenons aux abords du manoir sans avoir été repérés. Je ne dirais pas que c'est trop facile, mais c'est un bon début. Maintenant, il faut qu'on trouve un plan pour entrer dans la bâtisse sans se faire remarquer. Je me demande comment fait James quand il se retrouve dans une telle situation. Lui, Sirius et Remus sont toujours désignés pour les missions de discrétions d'habitude – et pourtant quand on voit Sirius ! – mais là, je suppose qu'ils n'étaient pas disponibles.

Bref, ce n'est pas le moment de tergiverser mais plutôt celui de trouver une solution.

« _Je suppose qu'il faut nous rendre invisible_, marmonne Fabian en fixant une fenêtre.

_- Si tu y arrive, alors je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu as eu un Troll à ton examen de métamorphose._

_- T'es obligé de me rappeler ça tout le temps ?_ Grogne-t-il à mi-voix_. Je te rappelle que tu n'as pas eu un meilleur résultat en potion._ »

C'est ça mon frère et moi. Arriver à nous emmerder l'un l'autre même dans des situations critiques. En même temps, sans ça, nous ne serions pas nous. Habituellement, quand il y a Molly c'est sur elle que nous nous défoulons, car elle est la seule à pouvoir nous tenir tête. Je l'admire pour ça ma petite sœur. C'est un parfait mélange de nous deux. A croire que nos parents ont jugés que les caractères de leurs jumeaux seraient parfaits dans une seule personne et qu'ils ont réussi à les rassembler sous la forme de Molly.

« _Puisque j'ai eu un Troll en métamorphose comme tu as eu l'amabilité de me le rappeler_, reprend Fabian après un petit silence, _et que tu as eu la même chose en potion, ce qu'on va faire c'est que je vais préparer un somnifère, tu te charges de me ramener deux mangemorts à qui on le fait ingérer et on prend leur place._

_- Comment tu comptes faire ça ? Il n'y a que les Aurors qui parviennent à changer parfaitement d'apparence._ »

Curieux, je regarde mon jumeau fouiller dans son sac et en sortir une fiole que j'identifie immédiatement.

« _Du polynectard ! Tu es génial !_ »

Fabian m'adresse un grand sourire et hoche la tête avec satisfaction.

_« Je sais je sais. Maintenant, prouve moi que je ne suis pas le seul et dépêche-toi de me ramener deux mangemorts !_ »

Piqué à vif par son défi, je lui tire la langue comme un gamin et me consacre tout entier à ma mission. Il semblerait que ce manoir soit un point de ralliement important car il passe un mangemort au moins toutes les cinq minutes. C'est une information à rapporter à Dumbledor ça. Par contre, ils arrivent tous couvert de façon à ce qu'on ne puisse pas identifier leurs visages. J'ai tôt fait d'assommer discrètement deux mangemorts pas très futés et de les ramener à mon frère qui s'active autour de son chaudron portatif.

« _Ça doit être des sous-fifres_, lui fis-je remarquer après qu'il leur fait avaler son somnifère. _Ils sont plus intelligents que ça d'habitude._

_- C'est bon pour nous,_ remarque Fabian._ Comme ça ils nous poseront moins de problèmes._ »

D'un coup de baguette, je leur ôte leurs masques et mon cœur se sert douloureusement.

« _Fab... Regarde qui voilà._ »

Sans doute étonné par mon ton, mon frère se penche par-dessus mon épaule et je l'entends pousser un juron. Si le mangemort de gauche nous est totalement inconnus, nous connaissons bien celui de droite. C'est John O'Neill, un Serdaigle de notre promotion. Nous n'avions jamais été très proches de lui, mais ne le détestions pas non plus. Constater qu'il est entré au service de Voldemort n'est pas très agréable.

« _Putain... Si même les Serdaigles s'y mettent._ » Marmonne Fabian.

Je sais bien ce qu'il pense. Qu'on ne peut faire confiance qu'aux Gryffondors. Mais je ne suis pas d'accord. Même si je ne l'aimais pas, Sam McDouglass était un Serpentard et s'est fait descendre par un mangemort alors qu'il combattait à nos côtés. Alors finalement, les Serpentards ne sont pas plus mauvais que les autres et il n'y a pas de raison pour qu'il n'y ait pas des traîtres dans les autres maisons également. Alors non, je ne suis pas d'accord avec Fabian.

« _On va bâillonner ces deux-là_, décidais-je sans lui faire part de mes réflexions. _Si on arrive à fuir discrètement, on pourra toujours les ramener et ça fera toujours deux apprentis mangemorts de moins en liberté. _»

Mon jumeau hoche la tête en silence et prélève des échantillons d'ADN qu'il rajoute au polynectard.

« _Tu fais O'Neill. Je n'ai pas envie d'être dans la peau de ce faux-jeton_, m'ordonne-t-il.

_- Peu importe._ »

Étrangement, alors que je m'attendais à ce que la potion de ma victime soit couleur boue ou morve ou quoi que ce soit d'autre de répugnant, elle prend une agréable teinte orangée. À mes côtés, Fabian grimace devant la sienne qui a pris une horrible couleur maronnasse.

_« Pourquoi c'est toujours toi qui as de la chance ?_ Se plaint-il en louchant sur la couleur de mon breuvage.

_- Parce que vu que je ne suis pas génial, il faut bien compenser par autre chose non ?_ Rétorquais-je d'un ton ironique. _Mais rassure toi, ma potion est aussi dégoûtante que la tienne._ »

C'est vrai. Je grimace affreusement quand le liquide orange me coule dans la gorge et tente de m'étouffer le plus discrètement possible – chose vraiment difficile ! –. Quand enfin les fourmillements habituels annonçant que nos transformations sont en cours cessent, je me redresse et lance un sort de métamorphose à nos deux victimes. Et voilà ! Maintenant ils ressemblent à de magnifiques pots de fleurs.

_« Je te signale que les habitants de ce manoir font plutôt dans le glauque, _raille mon frère._ Ce n'est pas très discret comme camouflage._

_- Pas faux..._ »

Et hop ! Les pots de fleurs sont devenus de vulgaires briques. Je me désole un instant devant le manque de goût des mangemorts mais n'ai pas le temps de me morfondre plus longtemps car mon frère me tire déjà par la manche.

_« Hey, faudrait pas trop traîner, j'ai promis à Molly qu'on rentrerait ce soir. Et j'ai pas envie d'échapper à la mort ici pour me faire tuer par ma petite sœur. Déjà qu'hier s'était limite..._ »

Malgré son ton léger, je sais que mon frère ne pense pas ce qu'il dit. Il ne rentrera jamais s'il n'a pas accompli sa mission ou tout tenté pour ça. Mais il veut vraiment partir d'ici avant la nuit et je suis tout à fait d'accord avec lui. Aussi, je ne perds pas plus de temps que ça et m'empresse de le suivre.

Alors qu'on est sur le point d'entrer dans la bâtisse, je me rapproche soudain de lui et marmonne rapidement :

« _Tu connais ton nom au moins ?_

_- J'ai regardé dans son portefeuille. C'est Mattéo Dupuis, un français. Et ne t'inquiète pas !_ Ajoute-t-il en anticipant ma réaction_. Je sais faire l'accent français de façon assez convaincante._ »

En effet, il vient de me dire cette dernière phrase dans un anglais francisé parfait. En même temps, ça ne m'étonne pas trop car il a toujours eut de magnifiques dons d'imitation. À Poudlard, il était capable de faire croire au concierge que deux profs discutaient dans les couloirs pendant qu'on faisait nos bêtises. S'était une assez bonne couverture. Enfin... Jusqu'à ce que McGonagall nous surprenne en pleine action bien sûr.

_« Bon ok. Alors c'est partit. On expédie cette mission et on rentre à la maison. _

_- Après avoir massacré le traître._

_- Évidemment. »_


	5. Chapter 5

Et voilà le dernier chapitre ! J'espère que ça vous à plut :)

* * *

Nous entrons donc dans le manoir – château – et regardons autour de nous. Je suis consterné de constater que les déco intérieurs sont d'aussi mauvais goût que celles de l'extérieur. Même si je les déteste, j'espère pour les mangemorts qu'ils n'ont pas tous la folie du noir et du triste parce que sinon je les plains sincèrement. On ne doit pas rigoler tous les jours en vivant dans un manoir comme celui-là.

Le Hall est immense mais ne donne que sur une seule pièce. Une pièce d'où vienne une multitude de voix. Il doit y avoir une réunion et je suis bien tenté d'y participer pour ramasser des informations.

« _C'est trop risqué_, marmonne Fabian en devinant ma pensée. _On ne connaît pas assez bien O'Neill et Dupuis pour se faire passer pour eux en public. En plus ce n'est pas notre mission._

_- Je sais_, grognais-je, déçus. _J'imagine que la liste des mangemorts se trouve dans un bureau, donc à l'étage._

_- Au moins s'ils sont tous occupés, on a plus de chance de réussir sans se faire voir. C'est un coup de bol._

_- Bon ben allons-y alors._ »

La fouille est longue et fastidieuse. Ce manoir contient un nombre incalculable de chambres, d'antichambres, de salles de bains, de salons, de suites, et de bureaux. Puisqu'il faut fouiller toutes les pièces une par une, ça nous prend un certain temps et quand nous parvenons au deuxième et dernier étage, nous n'avons rien trouvés et la nuit commence à tomber. En plus, ça fait belle lurette que le polynectard ne fait plus effet. On en a repris trois fois mais maintenant nos stocks de potions sont épuisés. On n'a croisé personne jusqu'ici mais je pense que ça ne va pas durer.

« _Bon... Je crois qu'on est bon pour passer la nuit ici_, fis-je remarquer.

_- Ça se complique... Ils ne vont pas tarder à aller se coucher et dans ce cas, on est dans la merde._

_- J'envoie un patronus à Molly._

_- Pourquoi faire ?_

_- Pour lui dire qu'on ne rentre pas ce soir._ »

Sans dire un mot de plus, Fabian entre dans la première pièce du couloir qui s'étend devant nous. Il grogne en constatant que c'est une chambre et commence à fouiller les étagères Pendant ce temps, j'envoie le message à ma sœur et me met moi aussi à la recherche de cette fichue liste. Il nous aura bien fait marcher ce bout de papier ! J'en ai ras le bol de ce manoir à deux noizes et de toutes ces couloirs interminables. C'était bien plus marrant à Poudlard quand on se promenait dans les corridors sans savoir ce qu'on cherchait et sans risquer de tomber à tout moment sur une horde de mangemorts avides de crimes.

« _J'en ai marre..._

_- Ben arrête de chercher alors ! _»

D'un bond, mon frère et moi nous retournons pour faire face au propriétaire de la voix. Dolohov nous regarde avec un grand sourire narcissique, entouré de cinq autres mangemorts cagoulés. Fabian se rapproche inconsciemment de moi et le sourire de notre ennemi s'élargit.

« _Regardez donc qui voilà ! Les jumeaux Prewett en personnes ! C'est un grand honneur de vous voir chez moi messieurs. Puis-je connaître l'objet de votre visite ?_ »

Le ton de sa voix et clairement moqueur et je sens la colère bouillonner en moi.

« _Je crois qu'on ne pourra pas repartir sans se battre_, me fait remarquer mon frère sur le ton de la conversation.

_- En effet, c'est raté_, acquiesçais-je. _Mais ça va, temps qu'on ne rameute pas tout le château, on ne risque pas grands chose._ »

Je n'aurais peut-être pas du dire ça car Dolohov s'empourpre violemment. Il ne semble pas apprécier que je le considère comme un ennemi mineur. En vérité ce n'est pas le cas, je sais qu'il est très puissant mais ça m'amuse de l'énerver. Les personnes qui nous connaissent savent que les jumeaux Prewett ont pour activité favorite de faire chier les gens. Gentiment si on les aime bien, méchamment dans le cas contraire. Bon, évidemment lui il ne peut pas le savoir.

« _Parce que vous contiez repartir vivants ?_ S'étonne le maître des lieux en reprenant le contrôle de son visage_. Dites-moi ce que vous cherchiez et je me ferais un plaisir de vous fournir l'information. De toute façon vous ne pourrez pas en faire grand-chose puisque vous serrez morts avant la fin de la nuit._

_- T'as bien le droit de rêver_, raille Fabian_. Enfin, dis toujours. Après, c'est nous qui déciderons ce que nous ferons. Nous voulons savoir qui a trahis l'Ordre._ »

Dolohov semble réellement surpris que nous connaissions ce détail et très vite, son sourire reprend sa place sur son visage.

« _Vous avez une chance de tous les diables !_ S'exclame-t-il. _Car il se trouve que justement, cette personne est avec moi._ »

Je sens mon flux sanguin accélérer d'un coup et le visage de mon frère devient tout rouge. Alors ce traître est ici. J'ignore qui il est, mais je le hais déjà.

_« S'il se montre tout de suite à visage découvert, on le tue sur le champ_, prévient Fabian d'une voix grave.

_- Ça, ça m'étonnerais_, réplique Dolohov en riant. _Ça m'étonnerait parce que vous avez oublié qu'il n'est pas seul. Aller, avance donc Queudever !_ »

Après un petit moment où tout le monde reste immobile, un mangemort de petite stature s'avance jusqu'à nous. Je réfléchis rapidement pour savoir qui peut avoir cette taille parmi les membres de l'Ordre mais je ne vois pas. Par contre, mon frère semble comprendre car il pousse un juron sonore et sort vivement sa baguette.

« _Peter ! Espèce de traître !_ »

Quand le mangemort enlève sa cagoule la lumière ce fait dans mon esprit. Peter Pettigrew, nouvelle recrus de l'Ordre, ami de James, Sirius et Remus. Si j'aime beaucoup ses trois amis, lui je ne le connais vraiment pas. Il est tellement timide et réservé qu'on ne le remarque presque pas.

Avant que je n'aie le temps de m'énerver, Fabian lance un Expediarmus sur le traître. Mais celui-ci le pare facilement et recule en couinant de peur. Mon cerveau entre en action quand je vois les mangemorts sortirent leurs baguettes et je lance un protego sur mon frère. Les quatre sortilèges de morts simultanés ne l'atteignent pas mais suffisent à faire voler un éclat mon propre sort.

« _T'es génial Gid' !_ » S'exclame mon jumeau en me faisant un grand sourire.

Je suis sur le point de lui répliquer qu'il serait temps qu'il s'en rendre compte mais nos ennemis ne m'en laisse pas l'occasion. Les maléfices volent en tous sens pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes que je ne vois pas passer. Mon corps et en pilote automatique, contrôlé par l'habitude et agis tout seul pour me protéger, protéger Fabian en cas de besoin, et atteindre nos adversaires. Peter à disparut et il ne reste plus que cinq mangemorts dont Dolohov qui se battent contre nous. Pour l'instant nous nous en sortons bien mais si ça continus à ce rythme-là, nous risquons de très vite nous essouffler.

_« Fab' ! Faut qu'on se casse !_

_- C'est pas vrai ! J'avais pas remarqué dit donc !_ Me hurle-t-il par-dessus les deux ennemis qui nous séparent.

_- Arrête de rigoler ! On ne peut pas y passer la nuit ! J'ai dis à Molly qu'on rentrerait au matin ! Si on repousse encore elle va nous tuer !_

_- Au fait !_ S'exclame soudain Dolohov qui se bat contre mon frère_. J'ai intercepté votre patronus ! Il n'arrivera jamais à destination !_ »

Comment a-t-il fait ? On ne peut pas agir sur les patronus normalement ! La nouvelle est tellement surprenante, que je baisse ma garde une seconde. Une seconde de trop.

Mon adversaire en profite pour me lancer un sortilège inconnus qui me tranche le torse et m'expédie contre le mur. Je sens ma poitrine exploser et mon dos se fracasser contre la surface dure alors que mon frère hurle mon prénom. Puis, je crache du sang, tombe à terre, et tout devient noir.

Ça ne dure pas longtemps. J'ai dû rester inconscient pendant une bonne minute maximum. Et pourtant j'ai l'impression de me réveiller après plusieurs heures. Mon crâne me hurle dessus et mon dos me semble être de la marmelade. Je redresse faiblement la tête et grimace quand je constate que j'ai le visage plein de sang. Je saigne donc abondamment. Mais ce n'est pas ça qui va m'arrêter. Je me mets à quatre pattes et regarde où en est le combat.

Mon sang s'arrête alors de mes veines. En face de moi, quatre mangemorts sont en train de se battre avec Fabian, qui va être submergé. Le cinquième gis sur le sol, mort. Mon frère fait n'importe quoi, enchaîne erreur sur erreur et je vois nettement les larmes qui coulent sur ses joues. J'essaye de crier pour lui faire comprendre que je ne suis pas mort mais je ne parviens qu'à cracher du sang. Je tente donc de me redresser quand une lumière verte me passe devant les yeux et percute mon jumeau.

Je vois la lumière qui passe à travers lui comme un fantôme à travers un mur. Je vois son visage qui se tourne quelques secondes vers moi. Je vois la lumière dans ses yeux s'éteindre lentement. Je vois son corps qui s'abat sur le sol. Je vois tout ça sans comprendre. Ça n'est pas possible. Pas lui.

« _Fabian !_ »

Mon hurlement me perce les tympans. Brusquement, toute mon énergie revient. Je ne sens plus la douleur. Je n'ai plus mal à la tête. Je ne ressens plus rien. La seule chose qui me fait me mouvoir, c'est le corps sans vie de mon jumeau à quelques mètres de moi.

Ça n'est pas possible.

Je me précipite vers mon frère et le secoue brutalement.

Ça n'est pas possible.

Il ne réagit pas et ses yeux grands ouverts se posent sur moi.

Ça n'est pas possible.

Ils sont vides.

Ça n'est pas possible.

Il est mort.

L'air manque dans mes poumons. Mon cœur a cessé de battre. Je ne savais pas que je pouvais vivre sans respirer. Je ne savais pas que je pouvais me mettre à pleurer sans m'en apercevoir. Je ne savais pas que mon frère pouvait mourir.

De nouveau, mon corps se met en pilote automatique. Mais cette fois ce n'est plus l'habitude qui le fait bouger. C'est la rage.

Je réussit à abattre un mangemort. J'ignore si c'est lui qui a lancé l'Avada et cela ne me suffit pas. Je les tuerais tous que ça ne me suffirais plus. Ils ont tué Fabian. Il ne reviendra pas. Jamais plus il ne se foutra de moi parce que je dis « professeur Dumbledor ». Jamais plus il ne chambrera Molly a tout propos. Jamais plus nous ne nous battrons ensemble.

Je sais que je vais mourir. Je ne peux pas m'en sortir seul contre quatre mangemort. Et surtout pas dans cet état. Mais peu importe. La seule chose qui compte c'est que mon frère soit mort par leur faute.

Je suis désolé Molly. Nous ne rentrerons pas ce soir. Je n'ai pas tenus ma promesse.

Je suis désolé Dumbledor. J'ai voulus jouer les héros. Je ne me suis pas sauvé quand j'en avais l'occasion.

Je suis désolé les autres. Je ne vous ramènerais pas l'information sur le traître. Ce n'est pas grâce à moi que vous arrêterez de tomber.

Je suis désolé Fabian. C'est par ma faute que tu es mort. Et je ne peux pas vivre avec cette culpabilité.

Quand la lumière verte me passe devant les yeux, j'ai tout de même un dernier sujet de satisfaction. Je suis mort pour ma famille. Pour ma sœur, mon beau frère, mes neveux. Même pour le bébé dont je ne saurais jamais le sexe. Tout ça, c'est pour eux que je l'ai fait. Parce qu'après tout, depuis que je suis entré dans l'Ordre, c'est pour eux que je me bats.


End file.
